Una Nueva Rama
by Luna Delacour
Summary: El Clan Van Dort suma una nueva generación. Serie de viñetas. Secuela de "Em".
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** "Corpse Bride" es creación y propiedad de Tim Burton.

* * *

**I**

— ¿Falta mucho?

Victor solo sonrió y miro fijamente a la niña frente a él.

—Paciencia hija, solo ten paciencia.

—No, ya paso mucho tiempo ¿En serio tarda tanto?

Era natural que la paciencia no fuera una de las características principales de su hija, Emily estaba acostumbrada a siempre tener lo que quería y necesitaba (más no _todo _lo que quería, ya que al fin y al cabo, no querían volverla una malcriada), y era el centro del mundo de sus amorosos progenitores. Emily era –una típica- hija única.

Al menos hasta el día de hoy.

Ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer en realidad.

Estaban fascinados con la noticia de otro hijo en camino, sobre todo contemplando a Emily; la adoraban, pero sabían que aunque ellos lo fueran todo para ella ahora, con el tiempo se originaria en la niña un anhelo y vació interior que no podrían llenar, que _sabían_ que no podrían llenar. Lo conocían bien; después de todo, Victor y Victoria Van Dort también eran hijos únicos.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba el problema; eran hijos únicos, no tenían idea de lo que era crecer junto a otro niño, y eso originaba en ellos preguntas que provocaba un torrente de dudas y nervios que ascendía cada vez mas rápido.

¿Se llevarían bien? ¿Serian capaces de equilibrar su tiempo y atención ente ambos? ¿Entendería Em totalmente la situación de transformarse en hermana mayor? ¿Realmente era cierto que no les gustaba compartir las cosas? ¿O que las hijas mujeres peleaban más que los hijos varones?

Victor escucho el ruido de hojas moviéndose y enfoco su atención a su entorno; en algún momento, Emily había salido de la sala y había vuelto con un libro, el cual ahora hojeaba. Seguramente había ido en su busca para poder distraerse mientras esperaban; realmente estaba aburrida.

El pelinegro se inclino un poco desde su sillón, intentando identificar que era lo que su hija de tres años leía -o al menos intentaba-, sin embargo, no logro reconocerlo; debía de tratarse de un libro nuevo. Emily estaba desarrollando un gran gusto por los libros de aventuras, él mismo le había leído un par, y últimamente no aceptaba que le leyeran un libro que tuviera otra temática que no fueran aventuras épicas y viajes a lugares lejanos y exóticos.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?— La niña movía las hojas con una rapidez que dejaba ver que estaba más concentrada en las ilustraciones que en las palabras, las cuales todavía no manejaba del todo.

Emily levanto la vista y sus enormes ojos negros se encontraron con los de su padre.

—No gracias — dijo. Ambos Van Dort se quedaron en silencio, en sus respectivos lugares en la pequeña sala. Ignoraban cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que la puerta sonó.

Victor se levanto y avanzo hasta la puerta, con Emily observando sus pasos desde su lugar, ya sin siquiera pretender estar interesada en el libro. En cambio, procuro escuchar que era de lo que hablaban su padre y la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

Victor volvió la cabeza prácticamente a la vez que Emily la bajaba, simulando leer; y ella pudo sentir a su progenitor caminar en su dirección. Y cuando lo percibió a su lado, lo único que atino a hacer fue alzar la cabeza para verlo ofreciéndole la mano, sonriente.

—Ven Em, vayamos a conocer a tu hermano— Emily observaba fijamente su mano y torció la boca, la típica mueca que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada.

— ¿Qué sucede?— inquirió él; Emily seguía viendo su mano.

La niña enfoco su vista al rostro de su padre.

—Nada— respondió. Tomo la mano que Victor le ofrecía y juntos recorrieron la estancia hacia una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, la primogénita de los Van Dort hablo.

— ¿Y si no le agrado?

De acuerdo, eso si que era algo que él no se esperaba.

Lo único que atino a hacer fue reírse para si mismo y arrodillarse para estar a la misma altura que su hija.

—Emily, tu hermano tiene solo una hora de vida, estoy seguro que van a tener mucho tiempo para saber si se llevan bien entre ustedes— Pese a su intento de apaciguar sus preocupaciones, ella no parecía del todo convencida.

Victor volvió a erguirse y a encararse frente a la puerta.

—Pero supongo que va a ser algo difícil saberlo si no vienes a conocerlo.

Em volvió a tomarle de la mano y se dispuso a girar de la perilla.

—Ya veras Ems, créeme; esto será una gran aventura, justo como en los libros que lees.

Emily alzo una ceja, en parte creyendo que su padre exageraba, y en parte creyendo que solo lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor.

Tal vez ninguno supiera que hacer ante esta situación totalmente nueva, pero Victor Van Dort realmente sabia exactamente que decir en el momento indicado, aunque él lo ignorase.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** "Corpse Bride" es creación y propiedad de Tim Burton.

* * *

**II**

Victoria Van Dort disfruta de las cosas pequeñas, simples. Pero no hay cosa que disfrute tanto como la risa.

Sobre todo la de Vincent.

Cuando su hijo ríe, parece salir de lo más profundo de él. Como si su risa dijera más que sus gestos o sus palabras, como si no fuera solo alegría o humor, sino emoción pura. Desde el principio fue así; como cuando Emily los hacia jugar a ambos con pedazos de telas, haciéndolas subir y bajar, pretendiendo que eran globos aerostáticos o alfombras mágicas; recordaba que Vincent, siendo apenas un bebé, elevaba sus manitos en el aire intentando agarrar alguna de esas sabanas o telas, riendo extasiado.

— ¡Emily, ven rápido! ¡No lo vas a creer!

O como en ese mismo instante, carcajeándose en algún rincón de la casa y llamando a los gritos a su hermana mayor.

— ¡Emily, es en serio, ven!

Las exclamaciones del benjamín de los Van Dort eran escuchados por todos en la residencia, lo cual les llamaba la atención; Vincent no solía ser así de escandaloso. Victoria se levanto del sofá y fue en busca de su hijo, pensando que se le había caído un librero encima o algo así.

Vincent resulto estar en el desván de la casa, en medio de trastos como muebles rotos y varios baúles. Al verlo ahí, el primer impulso de Victoria fue regañarlo; el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, el cual luego le producía una picazón que le duraba días enteros.

Victoria oyó pasos tras ella y se volteo, para encontrarse frente a su hija y su marido, atraídos también por los gritos de Vincent.

— ¿Todo va bien? — pregunto Víctor.

Al escucharlo, su hijo levanto la vista del baúl en que hurgaba, y al ver a su familia al completo lanzo una carcajada limpia.

—Ems ven, mira esto — indico.

La susodicha se adentro a la habitación, y al pasar al lado de su madre, esta pudo ver una expresión similar al enojo en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto. Vincent le dio un plano más apreciable de aquello que tenia en las manos. Emily se quedo simplemente ahí— Sí, ¿Qué?

Vincent parecía ligeramente ofendido.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir solamente "¿Qué?"?

—Vincent, ¿realmente me despertaste a los gritos y me hiciste venir para ver _esto_? — Si antes no estaba enojada, lo estaba ahora.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Emily claramente seguía sin compartir el entusiasmo de él. Vincent se levanto del suelo y coloco el traje que había sacado del baúl sobre si mismo — ¿Crees que me quede?

Emily rodo los ojos, pero dejo entrever una sonrisa, siendo que ni su actual mal humor podía resistirse a la simpatía y gracia natural que su hermano pequeño parecía tener.

Victoria torció el cuello en dirección a su esposo, quien hasta entonces había permanecido al margen de la escena.

— ¿Y porque no? — cuestiono él — Anda Vince, a ver que tal te queda.

A veces Victoria debía aceptar, al menos para si misma, que había ocasiones en las que el padre era más inmaduro que el hijo.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? — susurró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Víctor simplemente se encogió de hombros y contesto con el mismo tono de voz observando a Emily, que hurgaba en el mismo baúl que anteriormente revisaba su hermano mientras esperaban a Vincent, quien se retiro a su propia habitación para cambiarse.

—Pensé que le gustaría — repuso —Siempre viene aquí y cree que nosotros no lo sabemos; pensé que si por fin encontraba algo interesante entre toda esta basura, estaría satisfecho y dejaría de hacerlo. Estoy harto de esa alergia.

— ¿Que tal estoy? — La familia miro en dirección a la puerta, y Victoria lo vio desde los gastados pantalones a rayas, pasando el chaleco y el saco –remendado en varias partes como la muñeca o el hombro- , hasta la corbata azul, y se sorprendió de lo realmente parecido que era Vincent a Víctor; era como retroceder casi veinte años en el tiempo.

Era como retroceder a ese día de enero cuando lo conoció.

—Espero que ni siquiera se te ocurra usar eso si algún día te casas.

—Vamos Em ¡siente el espíritu! Recuerda: algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado, y algo azul.

—Eso es para la novia. Y si no fuese así, no importa, esta roto en muchas partes; da igual si es o deja de ser el traje con el que se caso papá, cómprate ropa.

Vincent bajo los hombros, resignado a que su hermana claramente no compartía su misma opinión y entusiasmo. Empezó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata, desanimado.

— ¿Por qué no está tu vestido de novia aquí? — pregunto de súbito la primogénita de los Van Dort.

Victoria y Víctor se quedaron helados.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tu vestido de novia, madre. ¿Donde está? Quiero decir, todo está aquí: el ramillete, los adornos, el traje; todo menos tu vestido.

Maldita fuera la suerte de ambos. ¿Acaso no podían tener hijos menos curiosos?

Victoria era buena recordando cosas, mas si había objetos de por medio; era por eso que no lo conservaba; simplemente no podía, eran recuerdos que no podía tolerar. Y sus hijos, sus adorados Vincent y Emily… definitivamente ellos tampoco podrían.

—También fue el vestido de novia de mi madre— mintió —Lo odiaba.

Emily pareció satisfecha con la respuesta. Cerró el baúl, pero al incorporarse, se sentó en él y puso las manos sobre la cabeza.

—Emily, ¿estas bien? — le pregunto Victoria al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

—La cabeza— respondió — me duele.

Ese invierno estaba siendo particularmente difícil debido a la gripe que andaba rondando, y la cual al parecer nadie podía evitar. Evidentemente Emily tampoco.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a tu cuarto a descansar un poco.

Emily asintió en silencio y con eso, se retiro.

Vincent oyó pasos a su izquierda y de reojo vio a su padre de perfil al lado suyo.

—Podrías conservar esto —dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la corbata de la mano— Es en lo que mejor estado esta, además sirve: es viejo y azul— aclaro.

Después de una pequeña pausa Victoria se sumo a la conversación.

—No te tomes tan a pecho lo de hace un rato Vincent; ya sabes como es tu hermana; de las cosas que dice cuando esta enojada, ni la mitad las dice en serio.

—No es lo que dice lo que me molesta; es _como_ lo dice— se apresuró a aclarar, mientras volteaba la cabeza para ver a Víctor. Eran casi de la misma altura, y teniendo en cuenta que Vincent solo tenía catorce años, podía adivinarse que terminaría siendo mucho más alto.

Victoria se coloco al otro lado de su hijo y le tomo el brazo.

—Tal vez te haría bien ir mas tarde a hablar con ella; de verdad no me gusta verlos peleados.

—Yo nunca dije que estuviésemos peleados.

—No era necesario; creo que a veces te olvidas que fuimos nosotros los que los criamos y que los conocemos desde siempre— comento Víctor de forma socarrona.

Luego de darle una rápida mirada al desvan, Víctor anuncio que se retiraba.

— ¿Vienes? — le pregunto a su esposa.

Victoria sonrió asintiendo.

Y mientras él se adelantaba, le hablo a Vincent una vez más.

—Sea lo que sea que pase entre ustedes ahora, resuélvanlo. Ustedes son una familia hijo, y las familias deben y necesitan estar juntas siempre; pero eso no se logra jamás con peleas.

Y entonces, antes de irse, le tomo la mano con un suave apretón.

Y Vincent pudo sentir en esa ínfima presión y en esa mano cálida todas sus palabras de cariño y apoyo, y muchísimo mas, aquello que las palabras no podían decir, o que todavía no descubrían como.

Todo en ese gesto, pequeño y sencillo.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Mi plan era terminar con este capitulo un par de días atrás, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y todo termino en que no tengo absolutamente la menor idea de como termino siendo tan largo y tomando el rumbo que tomo. Lo juro; jamas había escrito un capitulo o fic tan largo (me ocupo mas de tres hojas de Word).

Nos leemos en la proxima.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** "Corpse Bride" es creación y propiedad de Tim Burton.

* * *

**III**

Solo cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos detenerse, Emily abrió los ojos.

Vincent estaba sentado sobre la cama en la que estaba recostada y mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Emily empezó a cuestionarse si ese asunto ocurrido en el desván ahora valía la pena; si Vincent estaba enojado-_realmente_ enojado- había que andarse con cuidado.

— ¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta? — le cuestiono ella mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Y acaso tú no sabes callarte? — contrataco él con rudeza —Solo quería enseñarte lo que había encontrado, pero entonces decidiste hacer esos comentarios enfrente de mamá y papá. Y él lo sabe; si solo supieras de la forma en la que hablo cuando te fuiste.

_Por favor; como si fuese un gran secreto. _Pensó Emily.

— ¿Por qué Emily? ¿Por qué no te agrada?

—Ya te lo dije; ese traje está roto y viejo. Como reliquia esta bien, pero no para usarlo.

El ceño de Vincent se acentuó más.

—Sabes que no hablo de eso; deja de cambiar el tema siempre, lo odio. Todavía me tratas como si tuviese once años.

—Tal vez porque a veces te comportas como si todavía tuvieses once.

—Disculpe usted, chica madura.

Fue totalmente intencional, pero dio justo en el blanco; Vincent pudo ver a la perfección como Emily tensionaba los hombros.

—Emily, en serio — dijo él, ya sin ninguna señal de estar enojado o de estar siendo sarcástico. A decir verdad, se veía cansado; triste incluso —Solo quiero que me respondas por qué no te agrada Claire.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Emily se tensiono aún más.

_Claire._

Claire era la última nueva adquisición del pueblo, llegando a este un año atrás. Era dos años menor que Emily, única hija de un diplomático, y venia de Francia.

Y a su hermano le gustaba.

— La única respuesta que tendría que escucharse seria el por qué a ti _si _te agrada; cada vez que la he visto…

— ¿Qué han sido, qué? ¿Tres veces Em? — cuestiono Vincent de forma mordaz.

—…no ha demostrado ser más que una inmadura y una mimada— completo, como si nunca la hubiesen interrumpido. — ¿Es que soy la única que puede ver que es una egocentrista mente vacía?

—Emily…

— ¿Cómo es que siquiera puedes tener ganas de querer pasar tiempo con alguien como ella? No se me ocurre ni una sola razón por la cual en un millón de años sería lógico que quisieras estar…

—La quiero, Emily. Realmente la quiero.

Ahí estaba. Finalmente lo había dicho.

Ella bufo, molesta. En sus más privados pensamientos, Emily estaba segura que Vincent aun no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba enamorarse. Solo tenía catorce años, y con el peculiar ejemplo de sus progenitores, era natural que pensase que era posible que uno encontrase el amor a la vuelta de la esquina –o en este caso, en la casona al otro lado de la calle-, o que el primer amor es el único y verdadero.

Pero las cosas no eran así. El amor no era así de fácil; Emily lo había aprendido de la forma difícil, pero también de la más clara.

Conocía a su hermano, y por supuesto, juraba conocer a la perfección a la dueña de sus afectos; Claire Violet era hermosa, virtuosa, y su condición de extranjera le proveía un aire fascinante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el ambiente casi provincial en el cual vivían. Emily había llevado una vida rodeada de chicas con esas mismas características externas, por lo cual no dudaba de las internas: detrás de un rostro angelical se escondía una personalidad manipulativa y actitudes egoístas. Pero su rechazo no se debía a sobre cómo era o no Claire; lo que Emily Van Dort no podía tolerar, lo que le hacía casi hervir la sangre y ponerse en estado de alerta, era ese brillo de anhelo, casi posesivo, que adquirían los ojos de Claire cada vez que se clavaban en su hermano.

Emily había visto ese brillo en otros ojos, y sabía por experiencia propia que no era señal de algo bueno.

—Dado que claramente no quieres darme una respuesta — prosiguió Vincent, ante el prolongado silencio de su hermana —, me voy.

Camino hasta la puerta y giro de la perilla: ya estaba abriéndola cuando de repente oyó una voz a un sonido que solo podía calificarse como susurro.

—Solo quiero cuidarte— la voz de Emily sonaba increíblemente ronca, el tono que adquiría cuando estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Vincent se quedó quieto unos segundos, y se volteó a ver a la muchacha.

—No puedo seguir así Emily; ninguno de los dos puede. Puedo vivir con el hecho de que no puedes aceptarla, tus razones tendrás para hacerlo; pero no puedo verte y saber que no aceptes que yo tomo decisiones que pueden o no gustarte. Dices que quieres cuidarme, pero no es verdad: te estas convirtiendo en alguien que procuraba protegerme en alguien que intenta manipularme y controlarme bajo la excusa de que "porque es la mayor", cuando en realidad solo te gusta tener el control sobre todo lo que te rodea; sinceramente no pensé que fueses así de egoísta.

Y con eso, salió de la habitación.

Emily ahora se sentía peor que antes; no solo tenía sobre ella el peso de la gripe, sino también el de las palabras de su hermano pequeño, que aunque hubiesen sido duras, Emily sabia, en lo más hondo de si, que no dejaban de ser ciertas.

Después de todo, ella podía ser la hermana mayor, pero él siempre había sido el más listo de ambos.

* * *

**Nota de autora**: Oh por Dior, sé que este cap. fue terriblemente deprimente y confuso, pero era necesario; cree a Emily y a Vincent hace casi siete años, en mi primer fic de Corpse Bride –el cual jamás publique- y verdaderamente me es inevitable ondear en este tipo de situaciones y asuntos; sería fácil escribir a los hijos Van Dort como hermanos perfectos, pero no me resultaría cómodo: la relación entre hermanos no es perfecta, no conozco a ninguna persona -al menos, no en profundidad- con hermanos que la tenga; hay subidas y bajadas siempre.

Pero también quiero dejar claro que ambos hermanos realmente se quieren, pero sus personalidades son sumamente distintas y tienen tres escasos años de diferencia, así que esta clase de situaciones son normales en su relación, pero esto no significa que siempre haya sido así. Confió con el correr de los capítulos poder dejarlo en claro.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** "Corpse Bride" es creación y propiedad de Tim Burton.

* * *

**IV**

—Comment ça va, Monsieur Van Dort?

Vincent dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta que alguien había llegado al pasillo ni tampoco que se habían parado justo al lado suyo. Además, el aliento en su cuello le había producido un escalofrió.

Claire dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él, y se rio.

—Pardonne moi. Mais, que faites-vous ici toute seule? — Vincent no sabía ni una palabra de francés, y todavía no entendía porque Claire daba por sentado que él conocía el idioma. A decir verdad, le apenaba el hecho de tener que aclararle que no entendía en absoluto lo que decía cuando ella decidía hablar en su lengua materna; temía quedar como un idiota. Por lo que cada vez que la cruzada lingüística se hacía presente, cambiaba el tema de conversación bruscamente o buscaba alguna forma de evitar hablar hasta que ella hablase en un idioma que él comprendiese.

Pero no tenía ánimos para eso. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para ella. No esa noche. En cambio, volvió a tomar la postura en la que estaba antes de que ella llegase, apoyándose sobre el barandal de ese pasillo, de espalda a la pared.

— ¿Vincent? —el tono de voz y maneras juguetonas que Claire tenía hasta entonces desaparecieron al instante. Vincent era alegre y siempre dispuesto a una buena conversación, pero ahora parecía desganado y deprimido; Claire jamás lo había visto así— ¿Qué pasa?

Por toda respuesta, miro sobre el barandal, en dirección a la masa de gente ubicada en la planta baja.

La señora Violet había traído con ella su curioso estilo de vida francés, lleno de eventos sociales y arte; no era como si nunca se hubiese visto o celebrado una fiesta por ahí, solo que no con ese tipo de elegancia, luces y adornos, que casi llegaban al punto del derroche.

Y ahí, Claire vio en medio de la multitud, justo donde la mirada de Vincent apuntaba, un cabello corona. No le costó reconocer de quien se trataba; aquel tipo de adornos, junto al cabello azabache, formaban su propio sello distintivo.

Emily.

—Ya veo— comento. Volvió a ponerse a su lado, está vez tomando la misma postura que él sobre el barandal— ¿Qué tan malo ha sido?

La última vez que Vincent había hablado con su hermana había sido tres semanas atrás; su gripe había sido más fuerte de lo que habían pensado, al punto que tuvieron que mantenerla casi en cuarentena para evitar que contagiase al resto de la casa. Personalmente, Vincent estaba seguro que su hermana no había enfermado solo por la gripe; sino también por sus palabras.

Sin embargo, una semana y media después, la encontraron perfectamente bien, como si no hubiese tenido más que una jaqueca o un simple resfrío.

Pero a pesar de eso, a Vincent no se le escapaba el hecho de que a pesar de haber recuperado la salud, no parecía haber recuperado del todo el habla; al menos, no con él; sin embargo, no habían instalado la ley del hielo entre ellos por completo: ya habían hecho sonar la señal de alarma paterna hace un tiempo, lo último que necesitaban era que sonase con más fuerza.

—Perdón.

Vincent volteo la cabeza a su derecha en dirección a Claire, solo para ver como esta evitaba su mirada usando su pelo rubio cual cortina para ocultar su rostro.

— ¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo.

La chica lo miro de reojo.

—Perdón por hacer que todo se volviera tan… complicado. Perdona por no poder evitar el hecho de que ahora estés en esta situación; en esta… encrucijada.

—Tú no hiciste _nada_ malo, Claire — le reitero —Si ella tiene algún problema, que lo diga; pero yo no me arrepiento. De nada.

Entonces, Claire se giró para verlo de frente. Con delicadeza tomo el brazo de él para llamarle la atención y hacer que la mirase.

—Siempre fui perfectamente consciente de lo que tú sientes por mí; y, al menos creo, pasa lo mismo a la inversa — Sabía que de seguro él quería aclararle que no era necesario que dijera todo lo que estaba diciendo, que él lo sabía a la perfección. Sin embargo, optaba por morderse la lengua y callar en esa ocasión: sabía que ella necesitaba que le dieran la palabra ahora. Era en ocasiones como esa en las que internamente, agradecía esa cualidad suya de ver las necesidades de los demás sin que estos tuvieran que decírselas —Quiero estar contigo Vincent, de verdad. Pero no así.

Ante esto, Vincent no pudo sentirse menos que decepcionado. Llevaban meses así, girando sobre una misma situación que no terminaba de aclararse del todo. ¿A que esperaba Claire realmente?

En ocasiones, solía preguntarse si todo eso valía la pena: se suponía que las relaciones se basaban en confianza y compromiso total de ambas partes, algo que, aunque odiase admitirlo, no podía ver en el caso de ellos la gran parte del tiempo.

Seguramente sus pensamientos podían leerse en su rostro, ya que lo siguiente fue tener la mano de ella apretando la suya, y su mirada fija, y casi triste, clavada en él.

— Vincent, escucha; yo…—

— ¿Vincent?

Ambos miraron en dirección a donde se había escuchado la voz. Algo dolido, pudo sentir como Claire le soltaba la mano.

Emily los miraba desde el inicio del pasillo.

— Perdón, no quería interrumpir, es solo que…— carraspeo y luego continuo— Vince, es papá; me mando a buscarte.

Lo usual hubiese sido que él diese por entendido que recibió el mensaje y que no tardaría en bajar para encontrarse con su padre, y que ella dejaría el pasillo y regresaría a la fiesta, sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que Emily no se iba a mover de ahí sin él, y mucho menos, al ver a quien tenía al lado.

Lo usual también hubiese sido que él la hubiese echado de ahí mediante la sutileza, pero sabía que hacerlo ahora sería tentar a la buena suerte; sabía perfectamente que su padre nunca hubiera enviado a Emily a buscarlo, sino que había sido ella quien se ofreció a hacerlo, significando que parte de su enojo para con él ya había pasado, y que tal vez, finalmente, quisiese hablar. Definitivamente no quería desaprovechar eso.

Además, le parecía que no le quedaba nada más que hacer al lado de la hija de los anfitriones del evento.

— Si no le molesta, nos retiramos. Señorita Violet— se despidió él.

— Señor Van Dort— respondió ella, con un perfecto, aunque intencionalmente algo exagerado, acento inglés. En cierta forma, les resultaba gracioso, ya que no solían tratarse con tanta formalidad. — Señorita Van Dort— dijo, en dirección a Emily.

—Buenas noches, Mademoiselle Violet— pronuncio de modo cordial, aunque dejando entrever una sonrisa que solo podía calificarse como sarcástica. Vincent rodo los ojos y camino en dirección a su hermana, quien entrelazo su brazo al de él una vez llegado a su altura y ambos se fueron en dirección a las escaleras.

Claire exhalo un profundo suspiro, en el afán de tranquilizarse y se apoyó sobre una columna. De todos los tipos con los que podía terminar, tuvo que ser con uno con una hermana que básicamente la odiaba.

De forma pausada empezó a cerrar y abrir la mano derecha. Sentía un cosquilleo, como si se le estuviese durmiendo.

Era el cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que la piel de Vincent había tocado la suya.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Estudie francés solo un año en la secundaria, lo odiaba y por ende reprobé, pero acá estoy, haciendo un personaje francés; tuve que recurrir a un traductor online y a un diccionario de hace más de 20 años, espero que realmente los diálogos que escribí en ese idioma realmente signifiquen lo que deben significar cuando me los imagine en español.


End file.
